Dr. Flug Slys
|species = Human (presumably) |gender = Male |height = 1.77 meters (≈5.8 feet) |relationships = Black Hat (boss) 5.0.5. (friend, creator of) Demencia (enemy, possible creator of) Cam-bot (creator of) |voiced_by = Todd Asayer (English) José Macías (Spanish) Jose Schettino (2012 shorts) |debut = "Villainous Festivities" (webisode) "The Perception of Evil" (series)|final = "Resort" }} Doctor Flug Slys is one of the main characters of ''Villainous''. He creates all the gadgets and machines that Black Hat attempts to sell. Personality Dr. Flug is easily manipulated by Black Hat. He appears to be cowardly, but isn't truly a wimp. He is very intelligent and inventive. He seems to take a liking to 5.0.5., and considers himself a father figure to the bear. In contrast, he has a disliking towards Demencia, as seen by their frequent bickering. Like the others, Flug appears to have some villainous quirks of his own, such as when he sadistically experiments on Mojo Jojo with incredibly painful poison during "The Lost Cases of Townsville". Flug also appears to have somewhat of an ego when it comes to his intellect, and refers to himself as an evil genius. In the same episode, Flug even ordered Hat-bots to get Demencia in lethal mode when she was interrupting a video he was doing. Appearance Flug is somewhat tall and quite lanky, with legs that are unusually long compared to his body. He wears a brown paper bag over his head, and a pair of strap-on goggles. He has a standard white lab coat and yellow gloves. He wears a royal blue shirt bearing a clip-art style drawing of a plane crash, light blue jeans, and red chucks. Abilities * Craftsmanship: Dr. Flug is the creator of most, if not all, of the gadgets Black Hat attempts to sell. ** High Intellect: This, of course, would require a high level of intellect on Dr. Flug's part, given the complexity and sheer technological innovation of some of the gadgets. Episode appearances Webisodes * "Villainous Festivities" * "The Evil Flu" Series Phase One * "The Perception of Evil" * "Bigger, Badder" * "Horribly Heavy" * "Bad Security" * "Sculpting Evil" * "The Note of Destruction" Orientation Videos for Villains * "The Lost Cases of Ooo" (cameo) * "The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" * "The Lost Cases of Boxmore" (pictured) * "The Lost Cases of Townsville" Phase Two * "Horrible Holidays" * "The Foul Flower" * "Resort" Trivia * Flugslys translates to "plane crash" in Icelandic,Google Translate and "Flug" translates to "flight" in German.Google Translate ** This is likely related to Dr. Flug's t-shirt, and/or the airplane stuck in Black Hat's manor. * He has both a driver's license and a pilot's license. * He loves pancakes. * Dr. Flug used to play the flute in elementary school. * Dr. Flug is around 24-25 years old.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. * He bears a loose resemblance to Bucky McBadbat, a character from the animated television series The Fairly OddParents. de:Dr. Flug Slys es:Flug Slys ru:Доктор Флюг pl:Dr. Flug Slys ja:Dr. Flug Slys Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters